Daisy the Babysitter
by kookylover98
Summary: Bowser kidnaps Daisy, and forces her to babysit his son, Bowser Jr., will babysitting this cute, sweet, innocent looking koopa be easy or will Daisy need to call for help?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnap?

Chapter 1: Kidnap?

Heres a new story based on Daisy and Bowser Jr. I always liked stories with both of them in it! There my second and thirst favorite aside from Ludwig! :) I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario characters! Nintendo does! :)

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X

It was a beautiful sunny day is Sarasaland. Everyone was outside having a good time, playing, firing up their grills, swimming, hanging out, or working. Daisy, Sarasaland Princess, was out in her garden planting some new roses. As soon as she finished up she walked over to her shed to put up her gardening tools. As she opened the door to the shed a big brown sack swallowed her up.

"Hey!? What is going on!? Let me out!" she shouted.

"Sorry tomboy, but this is urgent!" shouted the deep voice.

Daisy growled, and turned her gloved hands into fists.

"Bowser! You basterd let me go now, or I swear to you that I will kick your orange scaley ass!" shouted the angry princess.

"Such foul language for a princess. Now I see why Peach is a better princess." said Bowser as he threw the sack with Daisy in it over his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" shouted Daisy feeling a spike pushing into her leg.

"Sorry, but like I said I'm in a hurry!" shouted Bowser walking to his clown car.

"Why are you kidnapping me! Go kidnap Peach! I hate being a damsek in distress!" shouted Daisy trying to get out the sack.

"But Peachy wasn't in her castle she went to Bean kingdod or whatever the heck it's called with Mario, and that green guy." said Bowser.

"Let me go then! What is it you want!?" shouted Daisy.

Bowser threw the sack inside the clown car.

"I just need a teeny weeny favor is all." said Bowser driving back to his castle.

After 45 or 50 minutes later Bowser made it back to the Darklands, and headed towards his castle. Daisy was still inside the sack planning a way to escape as soon as he let her go. Bowser parked his clown car, and grabbed the sack. He hurried inside the castle and dumped the sack on the ground. Daisy quickly got out, and stood in a fighting pose. Bowser looked at her comfused.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Bowser.

"Getting ready to fight you!" growled the flower princess.

Bowser looked at her for quite some time, and then bursted into laughter. Daisy stood there comfused then anger filled in.

"And what is so funny?" she growled.

"Bwahaha a a princess wants to fight me? Ha! That's hilarious!" laughed Bowser.

"So? I see Mario do it all the time, and his a stupid plumber! If a plumber can do it so can a princess!" shouted Daisy.

Bowser wiped a tear from his eyes still laughing, and walked past Daisy. He went inside his throne room, and came back with a couple of suitcases.

"Uh where are you going? Isn't the point of kidnapping a person is to stay with them, and wait till somebody comes or something?" asked Daisy.

"I have to leave town, and the reason I kidnap you is well because I needed a babysitter for Junior, and well the last babysitter went on break so yeah." said Bowser walking towards the door.

"Whoa wait! So you put me in a sack, and kidnapped me just because you needed a babysitter?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah didn't I make myself clear?" said Bowser putting his suitcases in his doomship.

"Why didn't you just ask!? I love kids I would have said yes. So how many do I have to keep an eye on? 8? 9? 12?" asked Daisy.

"What do I look like to you a guy who goes to woman to woman!?" shouted Bowser.

"Uh..."

"Ugh never mind. Theres just one. He's around here somewhere. Anyways I gott to get going. If you need any help with Junior there are some numbers in the fridge." said Bowser walking out the door.

"So is that all?" asked Daisy walking behind him.

"Oh right...do not give him any chocolate! Just in case the...other one comes." said Bowser.

Daisy looked at him kinda frighten.

"Other one? What do you mean by that?" asked Daisy.

"Oh you'll see soon enough...good luck! Oh, and if I find out you were being mean to my son I'll kill you, and after I'm done killing you I'll bring you back to life and kill you again!" shouted Bowser.

Daisy looked at Bowser frighten. He smiled, and jumped in his doomship and flew away. Daisy sighed and went back inside.

"Hmmm just one? Doesn't seem so bad. Wonder where this Junior is at." said Daisy walking around.

"Junior?" shouted Daisy looking for the little kid.

She looked around and still no sign of any kid. She walked up the stairs, and was surprised by big blobs of paint on the walls.

"Oh my...looks like Bowser sucks at painting walls." she said following the trails of colorful paint.

She continued following the paint until she saw a little koopa boy who looked oddly alike to Bowser painting the walls with a huge paintbrush.

"Hey! What do you think your doing! Stop that!" shouted Daisy.

The little boy looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her, and continued painting. Daisy was beyond mad now. She walked up to the mini Bowser, and grabbed the paintbrush. Unfortunatley he reacted fast, and grabbed it back, and squirted rainbow paint at Daisy.

"My dress! You ruined my dress! Wait? Since when do I care if my dress is ruined?" said Daisy.

"Hahaha! You remind me of a clown!" laughed the little boy.

"Grr...Give me that stupid brush!" shouted Daisy trying to snatch the brush away from him.

The koopa jumped back, and squirted white paint at Daisy's hair. Daisy jumped back surprised, and gasped.

"M-my hair! You little stupid brat! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted.

Daisy snatched the brush right out of his hands, and then grabbed him by his hankerchief.

"Hey! Let me go you mean old lady!" shouted the little koopa.

"Old lady!? I'll have you know I'm in my 20's! Now who are you!" shouted Daisy.

"I'm Bowser Jr. and when Papa comes back I'm gonna tell him you were mean to me!" shouted Junior.

Daisy gasped, and dropped junior.

"Ouchie!"

"Oh god if your father find out I was mean to you he'll kill me, and then after that he'll bring me back to life, and rekill me again!" shouted Daisy.

"Tuff luck." muttered Junior getting up.

Daisy looked at him, and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry you cute little angle you! Why don't I go down to the kitchen, and bake you some cookies!" said Daisy.

"Cookies!" cheered the small koopa jumping up and down with joy.

Daisy smiled to herself as Junior ran down to the kitchen.

"Oh this is going to be easy babysitting." she said to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Cookie diaster!

Chapter 2: Cookie diaster!

Heres chapter 2! I would like to thank those who reviewed and favored this story! I really appreciate it! :)

Disclamer: I dont own any Mario characters!

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy walked down towards the kitchen where Junior was waiting patiently for his cookies. Daisy was amazed at how huge the kitchen was! The whole kitchen was golden! Literally everything was painted gold!

"Whoa! This kitchen is amazing! I love the golden touch to! Where'd Bowser get this paint? Seems so realistic!" said Daisy looking at the golden fridge.

"That's because everything is gold! Not paint." said Junior walking towards Daisy.

_'How rich is this guy!?'_ thought Daisy.

"So...where's my cookies!? I want my cookies!" shouted Junior.

"Oh yeah cookies! Okey Junior lets get some ingredients!" said Daisy walking towards the fridge.

Daisy looked in, and frowned.

"Junior? Where are the eggs, milk, and butter?" asked Daisy.

"Oh yeah Papa says he rather eat Yoshi eggs than regular eggs, and he hates milk, and Papa says butter will make me fat like Ludwig, Roy, and Morton." explained Junior.

"Ok great well how am I suppose to make you cookies? I bet you guys don't even have chocolate chips." said Daisy frowning.

"DON'T SAY CHOCOLATE!" shouted Junior looking around in fear.

"Why not?" asked Daisy.

"H-he will hear you! He may look calm, but if he sees, hears, touch, or smell chocolate it's a whole different story!" said Junior.

"Who is he?" asked Daisy.

"Papa says it's just better no to talk about it..." replied Junior.

"Uh okey...well where are we gonna get the ingredients from?" asked Daisy.

"I know just the people who can help..." said Junior walking up to the fridge.

Daisy watched as Junior pulled out his phone, and started dialing a number that was written on the contact list on the fridge. Junior stood there waiting for the person to pick up. After a while he hung up, and smiled.

"There coming." he said deviously.

"Is there any extra clothes here?" asked Daisy looking at her dirty dress.

"Nope." said Junior.

"Oh I can't stay here with no extra clothes...do you mind if I go back home, and grab some extra clothes?" asked Daisy.

Junior looked at her, and sighed.

"What?" asked Daisy comfused.

"If I let you go your gonna leave me here alone." he said looking down.

"Whoa whoa whoa...what makes you think that?" asked Daisy.

"Well because Mama Peach always does it." said Junior.

"Well Bowser put me in charge to look after you, and thats what I plan on doing. I'll be back I promise." said Daisy looking at him.

"You promise?" asked Junior.

"Pinky promise." said Daisy.

"Okey you should take papa's clown car." said Junior giving her some keys.

"Gee thanks." said Daisy.

Junior watched as she got in the car, and drove away. He walked back inside, and sat down waiting on his cookies.

"Shes not coming back." he said to himself.

Just as he was about to sleep the door opened.

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" shouted Iggy.

"Who's honey? Oh! Honey from bees!? Where!? Lemmy want honey!" shouted Lemmy jumping up and down on his circus ball.

"Not honey honey I meant honey as in honey." said Iggy.

"Hey guys." said Junior rubbing his eyes.

"Hey where's Rosa?" asked Lemmy.

"Rosa?" asked Junior.

"No Lemmy it's Daisy not Rosa...get your flowers right." said Iggy.

"She left. Maybe she'll come back. She had to get some extra clothes." said Junior.

"Oh! Well in that case let's make cookies ourselves!" suggested Iggy.

"By ourselves? We barley know how to work the microwave." said Junior.

"Lemmy thinks it's a good idea! Lemmy thinks Lemmy should bake and eat cookies!" said Lemmy chewing on his wand.

"Why is Lemmy talking like that?" asked Junior.

"He thinks the third person talk makes him seem cool...just go with it." said Iggy walking in the kitchen.

They all began getting out the ingrediant Iggy and Lemmy brought. They got the everything ready, and pulled out a cookbook. Iggy turned a couple of pages, and stopped on the cookie section.

"Ok! We got this!" shouted Lemmy happily.

"Yeah how hard can it be?" said Iggy unsure.

"We're gonna end up dying." muttered Junior.

Meanwhile...

Daisy made it back to her home in Sarasaland. She opened up her door to her house, and sat down in her couch.

"Whew! Who knew driving from darkland to Sarasaland would take so long?" she muttered.

She got up, and walked to her room. She opened up her closet, and pulled out a small orange suitcase.

"A promise is a promise." she said as she packed.

She closed her suitcase, and walked to her kitchen.

"Just a quick snack, and go back to Junior." she said as she grabbed some food.

She sat down, and smiled at her roast sandwhiche. She was about to take a huge bite until she felt something. She put her sandwhich down, and looked out her window.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad just happened?" she asked herself.

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

That's chapter 2! Sorry if it was short! But thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Cookie Diaster pt2

Chapter 3: Cookie diaster pt.2

I would love to thank all those who reviewed yesterday! Thank you so much...

Star333- for some ideas for other chapters

bowser-jr-the-awsome- thank you for the review!

Now onto the disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters! Nintendo does! :)

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy ran to the clown car, and dumped her suitcase in the back seat. She got in, and began to drive back to the castle as fast as the car could take her.

"God I hope this feeling isn't what I think it is." she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile...

Iggy, Lemmy, and Junior put the cookies in the oven, and then they all smile at one another.

"See! How hard was that." said Lemmy sitting on his circus ball.

"I gotta admit it was pretty fun and all." said Junior sitting on a stool.

"And look! We didn't even make a mess or destroyed anything!" said Iggy sitting on the kitchen counter.

"So now what?" asked Junior.

"Uh I dunno wanna go play a video game or something?" suggested Iggy.

They all smile, and ran to the game room.

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy was finally out of Sarasaland, and heading towards Darkland. She began slowing down when her phone rang. Pulling to the side of the road she picked up.

"Hello Daisy speaking." she said.

_"Hows Junior?"_ Said the deep voice.

"Who is this?" asked Daisy.

_"The father of Junior! You twit it's me Bowser! Hows my kid doing?" _ said an annoyed Bowser.

"Oh! He's alright just uh...watching tv! Yeah watching tv." she lied.

_"Give him the phone I wanna speak to him."_ said Bowser.

Daisy bit her lip.

_'Shoot! He wants to talk to him! If Bowser finds out I left Junior by himself I'm 100% dead!'_ she thought.

_"What's going on princess? Let me talk to my son!"_ shouted Bowser.

"Erm yeah sure hang on." said Daisy trying to think.

_"Hurry!"_ shouted Bowser growing impatient.

"Hiya Daddy!" said Daisy making her voice sound like Junior's.

_"Junior? What's wrong with your voice? You sick or something? And Daddy? What are you a wimp?"_ said Bowser.

"Uh sorry dadd- I mean Papa I uh have a umm...a sore...throat! Yeah a sore throat!" said Daisy coughing into the phone.

_"Hmm alright son...get a cough drop. Oh before I go tell that orange flower girl that I'm gonna be gone for atleast a week give or take. I'll call tommorow alright? Bye" _said Bowser as he hung up.

Daisy sighed in relief.

"Whew! That was close I didn't think he'd fall for it! Then again it is Bowser." Daisy said as she began to start the car.

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

After an hour of playing video games. Iggy sat down on the sofa in the gameroom. He looked at his siblings as they played. He grabbed a nearby magazine, and began flipping through it. He stopped when he saw baked cookies, brownies, and cake. Looking at the photo's made his stomach rumble. Then it hit him.

"Oh shi- I mean shoot! The cookies! We forgot the cookies!" shouted Iggy.

Lemmy jumped up in surprise, and Junior paused the game.

"They must be burnt by now!" shouted Lemmy angrily.

"Well who was in charge on remembering?" asked Junior.

"Lemmy." replied Iggy.

Junior glared at Lemmy who was busy crying.

"Okey guys look at least nothing bad happened right?" said Iggy.

"Right..." muttered Junior walking towards the door.

As Junior opened the door he was surprised as black smoke came in.

"Uh-oh..." they all said.

They all ran down to the kitchen, and watched as the kitchen were covered in flames. The whole kitchen was burning, and the smoke was pitch black only orange, red, and yellow flames could be seen.

"Oh my koopa! Why aren't the fire alarms working!?" shouted Iggy.

"Umm...I need the batteries for the Wii remotes..." answered Lemmy.

"You idiot!" shouted Iggy.

"When Daisy sees this she's gonna kill us!" shouted Junior.

"What do we do!?" shouted Lemmy worridly

Iggy looked around the kitchen, and looked at the telephone on the counter.

"Were gonna call 911!" shouted I ggy picking up the phone.

"Good idea Ig! Since I'm the oldest, and most responsible. I'll call." said Lemmy taking the phone from Iggy.

Iggy and Junior looked at each other comfused.

"What?" asked Lemmy comfused.

"Just dial the number." replied Junior.

They watched Lemmy patiently waiting for him to dial the number. Lemmy stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you waiting for!? Call 911!" shouted Iggy.

"Uh yeah about that...what's the number again?" asked Lemmy looking completly lost.

"Seriously?" said Junior.

"What!? It's not my fault I can't remember numbers!" shouted Lemmy.

The three began arguing until they heard a scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" shouted Daisy as she saw the open flames.

"Uh...cookies?" said Junior.

Daisy glared at them, and ran to a nearbt supply closet, and grabbed fire extinguishers, and handed them one.

"Use them to put this fire out now!" she ordered.

They all nodded, and began using them until finally every flame was put out.

"Whoo! Yeah we put the fire out! Yeah! High-five!" shouted Lemmy throwing up his hand.

Everyone glared at him.

"Ok then no high-fives." he muttered putting his hand down.

Daisy looked around the now melted kitchen. Everything was melted. Seems like the fire melted the gold.

"Oh my god...oh my god...Oh my god!" she shouted.

"Uh Ms. Daisy we do not use God's name in vain." said Iggy.

"Shut it! I cannot believe you guys actually burnt the whole kitchen down! I leave for about 2 hours, and this is what happens!?" shouted Daisy angrily.

"But.." started Junior.

"NO BUTS! YOU RUINED A GOLDEN KITCHEN! BOWERS GONNA KILL ME!" shouted Daisy interrupting him.

They watched as she fell on the ground crying. They began to feel bad.

"Um Daisy what if we knew person who can help?" asked Lemmy.

"Oh yea? Who?" asked Daisy wiping away some tears.

"You'll see." said Iggy.

"Oh no I hope it's not him...His gonna kill us before papa will!" shouted Junior.

"As much as we hate his screaming, and yelling we need his brains, smarts, and magic." said Iggy.

Junior sighed, and grabbed the telephone, and dialed a number.

"Hello? Ludwig?"

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

And theres chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail

Chapter 4: Blackmail

Hello! I really appreciate the reviews from you guys! Thanks so much...

Seeker Midnight- for the review! I'm glad you love it! Thanks :)

1KamZ- thanks! I'm glad it's intersting :)

and thank you

Samusaran101- thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate your review! :)

Onto the disclaimers!:)

Disclaimers: I do not owe any Mario characters! Nintendo does! :)

Now onto the chapter! :)

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy, Lemmy, Iggy, and Junior were all sitting down outside the ruined kitchen waiting.

"So uh how long is this guy suppose to take?" asked Daisy.

"Who Ludwig? Oh he doesn't take much time to get here." replied Iggy.

"But man oh man will he be mad." said Junior.

"It's gonna be worse than King dad." said Lemmy.

"That bad huh?" asked Daisy.

They all nodded, and sighed. It wasn't moments later before they heard loud knocking at the door.

"So should I get it or do you guys wanna?" asked Daisy.

"You can go ahead!" shouted Lemmy who was hiding behind Iggy.

"Everyone prepare for yelling?" asked Junior.

Daisy walked to the door, and took a few deep breathes then opened up the door.

"Of all the stupid things you idiots do!" shouted a koopa.

"Good to meet you too." muttered Daisy.

The koopa opened his eyes, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my apologizes Princess. I wasn't expecting for anyone like you to open the door. I was expecting one of my siblings." said the koopaling.

Daisy looked at him. He had big, fluffy, messy blue hair, one sharp tooth sticking out, and bushy eyebrows.

"Oh it's fine! I can't blame you." said Daisy letting him in.

"Thank you. I noticed your not Princess Peach. Mind me asking who you are?" said the koopaling.

"Well my name is Daisy." replied Daisy walking with him towards the kitchen.

"Oh I see." said the koopaling.

Daisy prepared herself as they entered the ruined golden mess. Ludwig didn't react he just stood there with the same expression. Daisy realized Iggy, Lemmy, and Junior were nowhere in sight.

"Miss Daisy? Where are my sibling?" asked the koopaling.

Daisy almost shuddered. Ludwig's voice tone had a hint of anger.

"I uh really don't now where they are right now." she said.

Before Ludwig could say anything. They heard a loud sneeze from behind. Ludwig turned around, and noticed the broomcloset was making such noise.

"I think I may know." said Ludwig walking towards the closet.

Daisy bit her lip as he opened up the door. Lemmy, Iggy, and Junior fell out of the closet along with brooms, dust pans, mops, and buckets.

"Ouchies." mumbled Junior.

Iggy and Lemmy practically died once they saw who was standing before them.

"Brothers." said Ludwig crossing his arms.

"H-hiya Ludwig!" greeted the nervous Lemmy.

Ludwig growled at them, and picked them all up by their hair. The three cried out in pain.

"You stupid, idiot, juvenile delinquents!" shouted Ludwig.

"It was an accident!" shouted Iggy.

"An accident!? Look at what you all done to Father's kitchen! Do you not know how hard it was to steal all those gold coins!? Do you not know how hard it was to turn it all to this!?" shouted the angry koopa.

"Uh 2 years?" answered Junior.

"12 years yo-"

"HEY! If anyone should be getting yelled at it should be me! I'm the one who left them by themselves! If I didn't leave none of this would have happened! Now Koopa if you don't put them down in 3 seconds I swear I will kick you ass!" shouted Daisy.

Ludwig stood there stunned by her words, and slowly put them down.

"What foul language for a princess." he muttered,

"Yeah? Well guess what? I'm not Mrs. Perfect now am I?" said Daisy with an annoyed tone.

Ludwig growled, and walked to the kitchen. Iggy and Lemmy crawled up, and looked at Daisy.

"Maybe it'll be best if we just leave." said Iggy.

"Bye!" shouted Lemmy.

Iggy and Lemmy grabbed their stuff, and ran out the door. Daisy looked at Junior as he got up.

"They'll be fine right?" asked Daisy,

"Yeah they'll be fine." replied Junior.

Daisy picked Junior up, and walked back in the kitchen. They found Ludwig standing there looking all over the kitchen.

"Is it that bad?" asked Daisy.

"Actually it's not AS bad as I thought it would be. This could all be fixed." said Ludwig.

"Can You fix it with your wand?" asked Junior.

"Yes I can, but we need a little more gold to fix everything." replied Ludwig.

"More gold? How come?" asked Daisy.

"Because this is all melted gold. We need more to refix everything." answered Ludwig.

"Well where will we find more gold at?" asked Daisy.

"Roy!" shouted Junior.

For the first time Ludwig finally smirk.

"Correct dear brother. May you please call for him?" said Ludwig.

Junior nodded, and jumped out of Daisy's arms.

"So this Roy dude has the gold we need?" asked Daisy.

"Why yes. Yes he does that little robbing thief." mutted Ludwig.

Junior came running back.

"He said fine he'll bring the loot." said Junior smiling.

"Just like that? Surley he'll want something in return." said Ludwig.

"Oh no he won't!" shouted Junior.

"And why is that?" asked Daisy.

"Because I blackmailed him!" laughed Junior.

"You are your fathers son." mumbled Daisy.

"Yes he is." agreed Ludwig.

"So how come you seem to be the smart one?" asked Daisy.

"That is because I matured fasts. I am the oldest." replied Ludwig.

"Ohhhh...explains the who deep voice." said Daisy.

"I'm second smartest!" shouted Junior.

"It's true, the others are complete morons." said Ludwig.

"Well if Bowser's the father..." muttered Daisy.

"WHERE IS THAT BLACKMAILING TWERP AT! I'M GONNA POUND HIS FACE IN!" shouted a angry voice.

"I do believe Roy is here." said Ludwig.

"What you blackmail him about?" asked Daisy.

"Oh about that time I found his making out with his punching bag, or when I found him crying in a chickflick, and maybe about that time he didn't have any clean clothes, and he had to wear Wendy's pink undies." replied Junior.

Daisy gave in a comfused look while Ludwig chuckled lightly to himself. Roy barged in the kitchen with an angry expression.

"YOU!" shouted Roy looking at Junior.

"Eep!" squeaked Junior running behind Ludwig.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" shouted Roy.

Daisy quickly moved out the way as Roy charged towards Ludwig and Junior. Ludwig simply moved Junior and himself out the way causing Roy to slam right into the melted gold. Daisy winced a little as she heard Roy hit the gold.

"Ouch!" said Junior also wincing.

"He had it coming." said Ludwig.

Roy stood up weakly, and then he passed out.

"Aw great! Just great! Now what?" asked Junior.

"I guess we wait until he wakes up." said Daisy.

"I agree with her." said Ludwig.

"Uh so what we just stand here and wait till he wakes up, or what?" asked Junior.

"Let's play soccer!" shouted Daisy.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" shoutred Junior.

"I'll be in the music room if you need me." said Ludwig walking away.

"What? Don't you wanna play?" asked Daisy.

"I don't play sports." said Ludwig.

"Well I guess it's just you and me Junior." said Daisy.

Junior smiled, and ran outside. Daisy smiled and followed.

Meanwhile...

Ludwig walked up to his old Music room. He opened the door, and smiled at his old dusty room withe dust covered instruments.

"Have I really been gone this long?" he asked himself.

Ludwig sat in his old music desk, and looked around the desk. He stopped when his eyes met an old chocolate bar.

"Oh no..." he muttered.

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Thanks for reading! I promise next chapter will be better sorry if this wasn't as good! But thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you guys think so far! :)


	5. Chapter 5:He is back

Chapter 5: He is back

Sorry for taking long for a new chapter! I just liked to thank those whoe read and left reviews! Thank you...

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy smiled as Junior cheered for his victory. It has been nearly 2 hours since they began their game, and unfortunatley...Daisy lost.

"Okey okey that's enough for today BJ." said Daisy grabbing the soccer ball.

"Aw alright! But I won you lost nah nah nah boo boo!" laughed Junior as he ran inside.

Daisy smiled, and walked inside only to find Roy holding Junior up by his ponytail.

"Owowowowow!" cried Junior.

"Hey! Put him down now!" shouted Daisy walking up to Roy.

"You shut your trap! I got buisness to attend." growled Roy.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" shouted Daisy.

"Like who...you? Ha! Whats a girly like you gonna do to me? Slap me? Oh the horror! I'm scared already!" laughed Roy.

Daisy growled and clenched her teeth along with her hands.

"Y-you take that back y-you jerk!" she shouted.

"Or what?" asked Roy with a smirk.

Daisy drew her arm back and with all her strength aimed forward, and smashed her tiny hand into the koopas face. Roy fell back holding his now bleeding snout.

"You brat! You punched me! I can't believed a girly like you punched me!" he shouted.

"Wow Daisy you made Roy bleed!" shouted Junior in amazement.

Roy held his bleeding snout, and removed his broken sunglasses. Daisy rubbed her throbbing hand, and smirked.

"So now that that's settle why don't we get back to business, and fix this diaster of a kitchen eh?" said Daisy.

"Fine." muttered Roy.

Meanwhile...

Ludwig paced back and forth in his room looking at the chocolate bar.

"I shouldn't...I-I musn't!" he muttered.

He looked at the bar again, his eyes grew big.

"B-but it'll be a waste if I didn't...m-maybe just a tiny piece..." he said as he grabbed the bar.

Slowly taking the wrapper off he smiled. His blue hair began to frizz up a bit.

"I-I...I can't do this!" he shouted as he threw the chocolate on the ground.

Ludwig looked at it, and suddenly he broke loose, and reached for the chocolate bar...

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy and Junior watched as Roy used his wand to remove the melted gold.

"Okey now that thats done we're back in business. What we need is new gold, but I don't think I have just enough for the whole kitchen." he said as he held his bandage snout.

"Well what if I give you my coins?" asked Daisy.

"How much?" asked Roy.

"587,698,266,126 coins, but that's only my savings." answered Daisy.

"It may not be enough."

"Oh! I'll give my allowance!" said Junior cheerfully.

"How much is that?" asked Roy.

"987,587,264,562,751,542 coins." replied Junior.

Daisy looked at Junior amazed.

"Alright I think that'll be enough for this whole kitchen. Just bring me the coins, and I'll do the rest." said Roy.

After a few moments both Daisy and Junior handed over their coins. Roy sent them out the kitchen so he could refix the kitchen. Daisy looked at Junior.

"Sooo...what should we do today?" asked Daisy.

Before Junior could say anything they heard a loud creepy laugh.

"What was that?" asked Daisy.

Roy slammed the doors opened and ran out to where they were standing.

"Oh goomba and mushrooms! Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was!" he shouted.

"He's...back..." whispered Junior.

Roy quickly ran back to the kitchen and locked the doors.

"Uh who's back?" asked Daisy.

"Kooky..." answered Junior.

"Who?" asked Daisy.

"The crazy deranged maniac that lives inside Ludwig! He ate chocolate, and now were all in danger!" shouted Roy from inside.

They saw a flash of blue past by them followed by a crazy laugh.

"He's here!" shouted Junior.

Suddenly Ludwig appeared. He seemed to be in a twitching mood...his hair was everywhere! His eyes were huge, and crazy looking, and his smile was the worse of all.

"Oh goodness! Ludwig what happened to you?" asked Daisy.

Junior quickly ran to his room. Ludwig stepped closer to Daisy. He pulled out some wires and tape then smiled like a maniac.

"Um...Ludwig?"

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Thats chapter 5! I hope u enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6: Kooky is back

Chapter 6: Kooky is back

Hi! First I would love to thank all those who have reviewed! Such as...

KeiraWritesFanfics- Thanks for your review! :D Glad you like it! :)

James Birdsong- Thanks for reviewing for the chaps and other stpries thanks! I really appreciate it! :) :D

Samusaran101- Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoy Lud's little...fun! :) XD

Also I like to thank those who reviewed in the other chaps (5-4) Thank you...

SleepyCortez- Lol thanks amiga! cx

Star333- Thanks for your review! Really appreciate it! :D

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus- I'd like to thank you since you were half the other reason why I wrote this fic! Your story Daisy the Babysitter inspired me for this! Thanks for the review too,and Yay non burnt cookie! Thanks! ^-^

Now...onto the story! :)

Disclaimers: Nintendo owns everything! :D

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Junior ran inside his room, and slammed his door shut. He stood there quietly listening for any screams, cries, running, laughing, anything...but...nothing. Junior sighed in releif, and sat down.

Meanwhile...

"Roy! Roy! Open the door please! His trying to turn me to a robot nut!" cried Daisy.

"Just hold still so I can connect these wires to your brain!" shouted Ludwig.

"Ah! Get away you wack!" shouted Daisy running off.

"Wack!? I am a genuis!" shouted Ludwig running after her.

"Ludwig stop please! I don't want nothing gouching my brain!" shouted Daisy.

"Fine! I will hook the wires up to you lungs!" shouted Ludwig.

"Thats even worse!" shouted Daisy.

Daisy ran straight into a dead end.

"Oh no..." she muttered.

"Hahahaa! I got you now...just hold still..." said the crazed koopa.

Daisy watched as he grabbed a drill and wires. Daisy quickly ran underneath him, and ran up the stairs.

"I'll get her..." muttered Ludwig.

Daisy ran straight to Juniors room.

"Junior! Junior! Your brother is a Wacky brainy maniac!" shouted Daisy.

"That's not Ludwig thats Kooky!" said Junior.

"Well why is he Kooky!?" shouted Daisy.

"He ate chocolate! I'm calling Papa." said Junior pulling out his cellphone.

Daisy locked the door, and grabbed a plastic baseball bat.

"No! He won't answer his phone." mumbled Junior.

"Erm any other numbers?" asked Daisy.

"I can call my other babysitter, but she won't be happy..." said Junior.

"Call her now!" growled Daisy.

Junior quickly dialed a number, and sat on his bed. While Daisy watched the door.

"Uh Hi Violent!...It's Junior...Nice language you use. Anways We have a little problem with Ludwig...No...No...No...No...Well not this time...No...Well he kinda ate chocolate, and...you know...No! No! Don't hang up! She hung up..." muttered Junior.

"What she say?" asked Daisy.

"If I repeat what she said I'll probably be the one to be hit with that bat your holding." said Junior.

Just as Daisy was gonna say something they heard heavy footsteps. Daisy quickly grabbed the bat tight. Junior quickly hid under his bed.

"Maybe I can knock the Kooky outta him." said Daisy getting ready to hit as the door knob truned.

Just as the door opened Daisy quickly swung the bat on whoever it was who came in.

"Agh! Damnit Daisy first you punch me now this!?" shouted Roy holding his head.

"Oops...I'm sorry Roy I thought it was Ludwig." said Daisy.

"Do I look like that weirdo! No! I wear pink he has blue!" shouted Roy.

"I said I'm sorry." mumbled Daisy.

"I came up to say I finished the kitchen, and I accidently knock Ludwig out when I opened the door." said Roy.

"Really where is he?" asked Junior.

"In the dungeon." said Roy.

"Oh thank god." said Daisy.

"Yeah I gotta go so bye, and thanks for blackmailing, punching, and hitting me with a bat while I was here. Very friendly." mumbled Roy.

"Oh your welcome!" shouted both Daisy and Junior.

"See ya later...weirdos..." said Roy mumbling the last part.

"See ya!...Wait what did he just call us?" asked Daisy.

"I don't know" replied Junior.

"Eh oh well so what do you wanna do?" asked Daisy.

"Let's play a game!" shouted Junior.

"Alright what do you wanna play?" asked Daisy.

"Only my favorite game I play with everyone!" shouted Junior.

"Awsome sounds fun already! What is it?" asked Daisy.

"Punch the Sitter." said Junior with a evil smirk.

"Cool! Punch the sitt- Wait what!?" said Daisy.

"I'll go get my Clown Copter!" shouted Junior running off.

"I have a bad feeling about all this." said Daisy.

"Ooooohhhhh Daisy! I think you should start running!" shouted Junior.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" asked Daisy.

Just as she asked that she felt someone poking her shoulder. Diasy spun around, and gasped as Junior came in his clown copter with boxing gloves.

"Start running or it'll pound ya!" shouted Junior.

"Oh great!" shouted Daisy as she began running with a laughing koopa after her.

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Thats chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoyed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Junior kidnap!?

Finally new chapter! Enjoy! ^^

ALSO! Thank you those who reviewed! Really appreciate it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters! (I wish!)

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

Daisy continued running as Junior chased her around laughing, and throwing bombs at her. Daisy dodged some bombs, and continued running.

"Junior! T-this isn't fun!" shouted Daisy.

"For me it is!" shouted Junior.

Daisy growled, and continued running, and gasped as a koopa girl appeared in front of her. Daisy immediately stopped before running into her.

"Hi! You must be the new babysitter! I'm Wendy!" said Wendy happily.

"Hi I'm Daisy." said Daisy hiding behind Wendy.

"Uh what do you think your doing!?" shouted Wendy.

"Aw hey no fair! You can't hide behind fat sisters!" shouted Junior.

"FAT!?" shouted Wendy.

"Yeah Fat!" said Junior smirking.

"Bowser Jr! GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE SO I CAN SMACK THAT GOOFY SMIRK OFF OF YOU STUPID LOOKING FACE!" shouted Wendy.

"Say's the bald girl!" laughed Junior.

"SHUT UP! NOT EVERY KOOPA WOMEN HAVE HAIR!" shouted Wendy.

"Baldy, baldy, baldy, baldy Wendy's a baldy!" Junior kept singing over and over.

"THAT'S IT!" growled Wendy grabbing one of her high heels, and threw it straight into Junior's face.

"OW! THAT REALLY HURT! TAKE THIS!" shouted Junior holding his snout, and throwing bombs towards Wendy.

Daisy quickly jumped behind a rock, and watched the two fight.

"BALDY!"

"CRYBABY!"

"BIG MOUTH!"

"BABY!"

"DIVA!"

"JERK!"

"Oh yeah! Well uh...YOUR BALD!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"UGH!"

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUING!" shouted Daisy shutting them up.

"She started it!" shouted Junior.

"No! You did!" shouted Wendy.

"Oh brother." mumbled Daisy as they began arguing again.

"Did too!" shouted Junior.

"Did not!" shouted Wendy.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did Too!"

"Did Not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

**"SHUT-UP!"**

Both Wendy and Junior jumped up in surprise, and stared at Daisy.

"Now listen up here! I don't like arguing! Now either you two get along, or I'll make you get along!" shouted Daisy.

"Okey okey! All you had to do was ask us!" shouted Wendy.

"Yeah Daisy!" shouted Junior.

"Look let's just all go back inside, and relax!" said Daisy.

"Okey!" both Junior and Wendy said walking back to the castle.

"Why me? Out of all the girls on this planet why me!?" asked Daisy.

She joined Wendy and Junior in the castle, and banged her head against the doorway as she saw them arguing again.

"At least I have hair!" shouted Junior.

"At least I'm not as bratty as you!" shouted Wendy.

"I need pain killers quick." Mumbled Daisy.

Daisy walked down to the healing room, and stopped when the lights went out.

"What the heck!?" she shouted then remember about Ludwig.

Daisy quickly grabbed the nearest flashlight, and zoomed out towards the dungeon, and found Ludwig sitting there rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Wait if your here then who cut the lights out?" asked Daisy.

Daisy stopped when she heard Wendy scream, and started running out the dungeon, but stopped as Ludwig shouted at her.

"Aren't you gonna get me out!?" shouted Ludwig.

"Oh yeah sorry." said Daisy unlocking his cell.

They both rushed out, and found Wendy on top of a chair pointing at a huge spider.

"KILL IT!" she shouted.

"Really?" said Daisy pointing at it.

"Wendy what are you even doing here?" asked Ludwig.

"I got bored so I decided to check this new sitter out." said Wendy.

"Wendy why did the lights go out, and wheres Junior?" asked Daisy.

"Oh yeah that. He was kidnap by some little green bean, and he left that spider here to prevent me from saving my brother." replied Wendy.

"WHAT!?" shouted both Daisy and Ludwig.

"I know right!" shouted Wendy.

"It must have been that no good Fawful!" shouted Daisy.

"Oh that little know it all? I hate him." mumbled Ludwig.

"Well Junior is kidnap. I'm so dead!" said Daisy falling on her knees with tears in her eyes.

Wendy and Ludwig watched at her as she began crying.

"Okey this is so awkward. Let's go get the others, and we'll get Junior back." said Ludwig.

Wendy nodded, and pulled out her cell phone. Daisy stopped crying, and watched the two.

"Your gonna get Junior back?" she asked.

"Like duh." said Wendy.

"I'm in!" shouted Daisy.

As soon as everyone got there they all sat down in the throne room. Ludwig walked in holding blue prints, and a serious face.

"Listen up siblings. One of our family members has been kidnapped, and we must save him! We must not mess this up!" said Ludwig.

"Yeah! We're dealing with a serious criminal, and he will brainwash you." said Daisy.

Morton raised his hand.

"Yes Morton?" said Daisy.

"Uh yeah hi! Uh I don't know what's going on here. Who is kidnapped? Who kidnapped them? Who are you? Where's king dad? And wher-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone, but Daisy shouted.

"Junior has been kidnapped by Fawful, and we must stop him from hurting Junior!" said Daisy.

"But why did he kidnap Junior?" asked Roy.

"I don't know, but we so need to get him back before Bowser comes." said Daisy.

Just as she said that her cellphone began to ring. She answered it, and then hung up.

"GUY'S! BOWSER'S COMING BACK IN 5 HOURS!" shouted Daisy.

"Oh great. We should get going. I will discuss the plan in the doomship. Everyone get up, and head to the ship." ordered Ludwig.

"I hope Juniors okey." said Daisy as she followed the rest in the ship.

To be continued!...

X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00X00

That's part 1! Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
